The Relationship That was Never Meant to be Broken
by xXblackDragonXx18
Summary: rewritein they finally got together in highschool after all these years but sadly its all falls apart....will true love be able to bring them back together find out....
1. The Beginnings

Chapter 1 The Beginnings:

Sakura– 14 -a girl with waist length auburn hair, emerald eyes, a happy-go-lucky personality and is little shy.

Syaoran– 15 -a guy with messy chestnut brown hair, amber eyes, is a cool guy once you get to know him but can be cocky.

These two are best friends and they have been since about kindergarten and they have liked each other since then but they never knew that the other like them go figure. 

this is your classic love story with a twist……

**This story is actually based on my two best friends but of course I had to change a few details but yeah shhhh…… I don't want them to know lol.**

Well and so it begins……

**I'm going to go back in time and refresh a few things about there past so you guys know how every thing got started. **

Back in about kindergarten there was this girl at the age of five in the sandbox at Penguin Park just playing in the sand like a normal five year old would do…

On the other side of the park near the swings the was a little boy at the age of six swinging on the swings and as the reckless boy he is jumped right off then when back for some more…

The little boy noticed the little girl and decided to go and play with her so he walked over and said hello to her.

"Hello".

The little girl looked at the little boy.

"Hello", she said "my names Sakura, what's yours?" 

"My name is Syaoran".

"Do you want to play with me?"

"Sure"

**I'm going to skip to the goodbyes cause I'm lazy and don't want to write about them playing**

For hours they played while there parents talked, but eventually they had to say there good byes and leave each other but there parents agreed that they should set up another day that they should play together but from that point on they were best friends 

Six years later in fifth grade… 

Preview of next chapter…

"Leave her alone! I'm warning you"

"and what are you going to do about it small fry"

"this!!" 

**yeah I know what you are thinking really short right well the next chapter will be better and much longer!! I just wanted to see what the people thought about my story before I continued  
**

**Please R&R**


	2. the hero

Chapter 2

The hero

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I wanted to make it long lol but I finally finished hope u like it!!! **

**Preview of last chapter … **

For hours they played while there parents talked, but eventually they had to say there good byes and leave each other but there parents agreed that they should set up another day that they should play together but from that point on they were best friends.

Six years later in fifth grade… 

**The story continues…**

It was a sunny Monday morning and as usual syaoran went to go get sakura for school. It was about 7:15 and syaoran was on his way to her house.

**Syaoran POV **_I think I'm starting to really like her……_

_Maybe even love her_

_Sigh…… _

_What should I do…?_

**Almost at her house now**

**  
**_I think I know what I'm going to do_

I'm gunna…

Snaps out of POV.

When a small girl runs up to him and hugs him.

"Hi syaoran!" The little girl says

"Hi sakura" He smiles warmly at her

"Ready to go"

"Yes let's go shall we" she smiles warmly back at him

They finally arrived at the school at 7:40ish and they headed there way inside the building

When they entered there classroom their was barely nobody in there except some boys in the back of the room all laughing and staring at the couple.

"Hey syaoran those kids are staring at us I'm scared"

"Its ok sakura I wont let anyone hurt you"

She smiles at him "thanks"

"I feel much safer when I'm with you"

And with that syaoran started to blush

"Your welcome sakura" trying to hid his now red face

She just turned away and laughed and blushed herself

now both of them hiding there faces from each other they didn't notice on of the boys inching his way up to sakura's desk.

The teacher was not yet in the room so the boy decided to terrorize sakura.

"Hey sakura you want to give me I nice big kiss"

She tried to get away from and he just inched closer

"Oh come on""just one right on the lips"

"please"

"NO!"

He grabbed her forcefully

"give me a kiss now"

"NO!!"

"Syaoran Help"he boy tried to forceablely kiss her and this is when syaoran grabbed him and started throwing punches at his face and stomach when the teacher came into the room

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!"

"nothing sensei" they all said at once except sakura who was in her desk shakeing and tears starting to form in her eyes.

Syaoran put down the boy and ran over to sakura who was now crying


	3. the punishment

**Well here it is the third chapter! Finally done hope u enjoy it )**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He tightly hugged her while she was crying into his chest.

Just then the principal came into the room and started talking to the teacher quietly.

Li! The principal said.

Yes…sir…

Come with me now! 

Yes sir.

He left sakura who now had stopped crying by her self while syaoran was taking to the principal's office. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Now Li .Why did u punch that kid.

Because he was harassing Miss Kilmoto-san.

And why didn't u tell the teacher??

Cause he wasn't in the room sir.

Okay well I still have to punish you even though you were helping Miss Kilmoto-san  
one week's detention.

Yes sir Syaoran bowed his head in shame.

Just try not to do it again.

You may go.

Yes sir.

Syaoran got up and stared walking back to his class.

Oh Li.

Yes sir he turned to face his principal.

Tell that kid to come see me immediately.

Yes sir. 

And with that he left…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once he was back in his classroom he stole a glance ad sakura and smiled a smile he only gave her. Then turned to the teacher and told him what the principal told him and with that the kid got sent down to his office just as syaoran had. Then he walked over to his seat behind sakura smiling her as he walked by she smiled back and turned to talk to Tomoyo.

While syaoran was in his own little world thinking about her. Staring out of the window

So sakura… glancing over at syaoran. What's up with you two huh?? 

With that questioning look on her face.

Haha! Nothing...looking behind her to see if he was listening but he was way to far off in his own little world to be worrying bout there conversation at the moment. Well you guys should so hook up! You guys were made for each other looking all dreamy eyed. Omg! I'm going to go and start on making your wedding dress its gunna be so kawaii! Tomoyo was off in her own little world. Sakura sighed typically Tomoyo and shoke her head.

Syaoran taped on her shoulder. 

Hi… smiling the way he always did when he looked at her.

Hey… smiling back at him. 

Pretending he didn't here what they were talking bout he asked her

Do you want to hang out after school today with me…alone?

She blushed then giggled…haha sure with a smile on her face.

Good and he smiled back.

Tomoyo just watched this whole seane and squealed so kawaiii!! With a beaming smile on her face and the two just looked at each other smiled then started blushing.

Tap tap tap. Okay class settle down.

Now let's get started on today lesson…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
**well there you go a new chapter!! finally I'm so glad I finally updated now I'm gunna update one or two more times before I go on vacation in Jan !! So stay tuned! Haha oh and if I spelled kilmoto wrong tell me thanks )**

and please review!! It's greatly appreciated )

xXblackdragonXx


	4. hey guys

Yeah this isn't an update im sorry but iv been superrrr busy

but I think im gunna writeing again

sooo stay tuned ill try to get the next chapter up soon

Sorry to keep you waiting

love, natasha


End file.
